


The Barbecue

by fogonoparquinho



Series: Nolan gets a story [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Melissa McCall, Blood, But it is okay, Forced Infantilism, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kids playing, Multi, Nolan get's hurt, Protective Theo Raeken, Worried Liam Dunbar, and a little bit of hurt, and getting hurt, because he hit his head, because that happens all the time they play all together, it isn't dark, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogonoparquinho/pseuds/fogonoparquinho
Summary: The Raeken-Dumbar family are hosting a barbecue in their house, so, you know, there are a lot of children, and children always get hurt.Or the one that Nolan is naughty, then playfull, then he falls... On his head.(Previously posted by LibertyMalfoy, this is still me, I just changed my name. Don't worry, this work is not a copy, I am restructuring the chapters into a series.)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan & Isaac Lahey, Nolan & Stiles Stilinski, Nolan & The Pack (Teen Wolf)
Series: Nolan gets a story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714744
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> -my native language isn't english, so i'm sorry for the eventual mistakes, please tell me if I killed someone gramatically-
> 
> don't like it, don't read it
> 
> Love

Nolan was feeling a little bit aged up when he woke up, and he told his daddy as soon as he came to take him off the bed. He was a little annoyed, and feeling restless, he didn't want to be treated like a little baby today.

"Daddy... I don’t feel so little today." He grumped when Liam came to put him in fresh diapers.

"Oh, you don’t?" Liam stopped his moves. "How old do my little bunny feel today? You feel like putting on some pull ups or some big boy underwear?"

Nolan bit his lip and Liam watched patiently waiting the answer, his chest was full of pride seeing how comfortable his boy was to express his age feelings now.

"Underwear?" He was hesitant, afterall the last time he wore a underwear... The blond man decided to helped him to go to the bathroom.

"What about a pull up for now, and if you don’t feel comfortable wearing it when you friends arrive we can come up here and change!"

The sweet boy frowned, but agreed with a nod.

"You know that you don’t need to be embarrassed in front of your friends, don’t you bunny? Isaac and Stiles are always wearing diapers or pull ups, there is no shame in that, pup, you’re safe."

"Kira and Malia never wear them, they always wear panties." Nolan pouted.

"That’s because for girls is easier to control their bladder, and Kira was wearing a pull up in the last tea party at her house." Liam sighed and look on his beautiful boy dressed with a simple summer clothes, looking like and angel.

Nolan blushed and turned his head away from his daddy’s glance.

"Aww, my beautiful boy is shy, don’t be, let’s take you to Papa, he deserves to contemplate you too!"

Theo was downstairs preparing the backyard for the barbecue.

Nolan shuddered slightly at the thought of the event they were planning, after all, the last time they gathered all the little ones was a terror.

The boy stared at the trees thinking of his very silly idea of running, thinking that his parents were distracted enough with the other babies. He could still remember the bitter cold that rose up his spine as soon as he realized he was lost in the middle of the woods with a pack of wolves following him.

Only later, when the wolves reached him, did he realize that he would never escape his “parents”.

Werewolves, those men were werewolves.

It still scared him sometimes, but in general, he felt very safe, they always knew his emotions, or when he needed something, and always found him.

But... Playing hide and seek with Daddy and Papa was no fun at all.

"Oh, did my little bunny come help me prepare the barbecue?" Papa brightened at the sight of him, and held out his arms for a hug.

The little boy smiled, and felt the tug in his stomach that he always felt whenever he saw his Papa with his arms outstretched, he just wanted to throw himself at him as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Calm down, you will fall throwing yourself like this!" Liam warned, patting the boy's butt firmly.

Liam passed over the boy to Theo, as soon as he could Nolan started complaining in a low voice.

"Papa, I don't feel so small today, but Daddy still made me wear the pull up and carried me on his lap!" Nolan grunted. Theo laughed at the boy's complaint, who scowled and crossed his arms.

"Daddy is just going slow bunny, your age fluctuations should not be so sudden. He is just trying to help you..."

Nolan pouted again and rested his face on the man's broad chest.

Liam sighed loudly and rested his hands on his hip indignantly.

"We talked before we put the pull up on, and he is still complaining to you? Someone will be grounded today!"

The little boy with sandy hair sniffed and looked at his Papa with tears almost overflowing.

"No, baby, nobody's gonna be grounded today. Your daddy is just feeling jealous that you tell me everything, but that's not a bad thing, all right? You should always tell everything you're feeling to us, any of us, okay?"

Theo kissed Nolan's forehead and set him on the floor, giving Liam a good look to see if his husband understood the message, which answered him with narrowed eyes and a grunt before turning back inside.

"You do know how to get your dad out of his mind, don't you?"

The little boy with sandy hair blushed and wrinkled his nose.

"But I did not do anything!"

Theo laughed and went on packing while letting his puppy gather the small stones to make the fire later.

\---

The guests were arriving and soon most of the pack was there, but this time Nolan wasn't thinking of running away, in fact he was too focused on being Gekko and picking up Stiles and Malia to stick them to the floor with their superpowers.

Stiles was Romeo and Malia was Luna Girl, they had already managed to "arrest" Isaac (Catboy) and Kira (Owlette).

Catching Stiles was easy, he wasn't very fast, but he was very good at sneaking around when Nolan was getting close, and Malia kept disappearing into the bushes, only to reappear on a heel later.

At the end of the game, the villains won, but no one cared.

The children rushed to their dads and moms for water, as soon as they had their sippy cups, sat down to breathe a little.

"The game would be so much better if Jackson played with us." Isaac sniffed, glancing at the blond boy sitting away from the little ones, playing with the portable video game.

"Mom said that when Jay is feeling like a big boy, he won't always want to play with us ... But I think he's just being mean." Kira snorted and tongued her brother as he glared at them over his video game.

Jackson rolled his eyes and shifted his seat so that the little ones wouldn't be in his field of vision.

"I don't know why he like growing up so much, it's so boring to play with those things! And then, I think if you play too much with that thing, you get really, really boring and snobbish." Malia grunted.

Nolan swallowed hard, he enjoyed wearing underpants and being able to eat by himself, but he also loved to play with the other kids. He was always in the middle ground of classification.

"I remember this boy, Brett, he was small, but then he stayed a grown up for so long that he stayed like that way forever!" Stiles whispered. "But you're wrong Malia, I love playing video games, and I'm not boring, you just think that because you can't play!"

"Who says you're not boring? I do not like you!"

Isaac and Nolan looked at each other, both suppressed laughter with the cousin's fight.

Kira tried to appease the fight, but eventually got into it too.

In the middle of the shouting the parents got up and came to calm down their pups.

The sandy-haired boy was very happy resting on his daddy's lap, peeling his tangerine while talking to Isaac about his favorite episode of super monsters when he felt a pressure on his bladder.

"Daddy!" Nolan called in a whisper.

"What is it, puppy?" Liam replied, caressing his back, still half entertained in the conversation with his uncles.

"I need to go…" Nolan blushed and lowered his head. "Bathroom, daddy."

"Ah? Yes, yes, let's go!"

Liam was getting up, but the little boy took courage and grabbed his shirt, and without looking into his father's eyes, asked:

"Could I... Could I try to go alone?"

"Bunny, I don't know..."

"Please daddy! The boy made his best impression of puppy eyes, and smiled when he saw defeat in his father's pale eyes."

"Fine, but if you don't come back in ten minutes I'm going there, you listen?!"

Nolan ran down his father's lap, but was soon scolded and slowed down his pace.

He was very excited, since he came to live... Since he was kidnapped by Theo, he could never go to the bathroom alone, one of the men was always accompanying him.

He used the downstairs bathroom, not wanting to force either men patience going up the stairs alone, even though he was perfectly capable of doing so.

Peeing with no one around was so good! He hardly remembered the relaxing feeling...

As soon as he was done, he went to wash his hands, and had fun blowing bubbles and rubbing the soap between his fingers, just as his Daddy did, and then he heard Stiles scream.

"Water balloon fight! "

His excitement was such that Nolan spun around, wanting to run off to play, but slipped on the carpet.

The little boy didn't even have time to scream, his head hit the marble in the tub and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Puppies, the food is ready!" Derek told them; he had just finished setting up the table so the children could have dinner.

The shouting pack on the run to the table was deafening, but with one question everyone adult in the meeting froze.

“Theo, where's Nolan? He must be hiding so as not to sit down to eat again! ” Lydia warned, as she tried to make Stiles stay quiet on the table.

The chimera scanned the yard for it's own baby, but he was nowhere to be found, not even his heartbeat was close. He swallowed, and ran to Liam before allowing himself to be nervous.

"Liam, our puppy, do you know where he is?"

The blond man who chatted happily with Corey and Mason turned to face his husband.

"I let him go to the bathroom alone and ..." He looked at his watch and was startled to see that it had been well over ten minutes that his son was in the bathroom. "And from what it seems he must be flooding the bathroom"

The two parents ran worriedly into the house, shouting their son's name. The barbecue guests following the movement with their heads, ears wide open, everyone was worried.

"He wouldn't run, right?" Theo asked, with fear in his eyes, that they had become so confident and let their puppy escape again.

"I don't think ..." Liam sniffed, upset and made a shocked noise, and ran even faster towards the guest bathroom. "THEO, GET MELISSA!"

"What? Why?" As he approached the bathroom Theo smelled the pungent smell of blood, the blood of his baby.

Fear was rising in his throat, he did not know what to do when he saw the puppy lying sloppily on the floor, its head resting in a pool of blood, his own blood.

“Nolan? Nolan, my baby, wake up! ” Liam moved the boy carefully. "Come on Theo, get her in here!"

The man was still standing there at the bathroom door, unable to properly process what was happening, his fear for his puppy's life beat hard, he only managed to breathe when he quieted down and heard that his boy's heart was still beating, strong and peaceful, as if sleeping.

"You don't have to shout, I'm here!" Melissa, the gray-haired, tired-looking woman appeared at the bathroom door with the first aid kit ready in her hands. "When you have so many children in a gathering, you can expect at least one knee scratched."

"I don't know what to do... He doesn't wake up!" Liam held his puppy close to his chest and sobbed, looking at the woman.

"Take it easy, take it easy, your desperation won't help anything now, bring him to the kitchen table."

Theo helped Liam to his feet, carefully getting up with their child in his lap, they where both anxious and scared with his son's accident, but the woman was quite calm.

"I bet he is fine, but I will need your enhanced senses to help me." The woman took everything off the table, and got a bottle of alcohol. "I'm going to need scissors, or a razor, anything to scrape the hair around the wound."

Liam ran to get the hair clipper, while Theo helped the woman remove his son's shirt and wipe the blood off his face. When he returned with the machine, she took it and cut the hair around the wound.

“Here, see? It is very small, but this area tends to bleed a lot ... ”She cleaned with more alcohol. "Now, I need any of you to two to focus beyond your distress and answer some questions, right?"

While doing their job, the parents stood around, holding hands, afraid to touch the child, feeling useless and irresponsible.

"Is his heart rate normal?"

"Yes, as if he were sleeping, is that good?" Liam looked at the woman's face, anxious for an answer.

"Yes, yes, it is normal." She sighed, having finished cleaning the wound with alcohol. “And do you feel any anguish coming from him? Something bad?"

"No ... It's like he's sleeping." Theo swallowed, and stroked Nolan's hand very carefully.

"Okay, now come over and smell him,I want to see if you can smell blood under his skin, something your wolf could scream as if something was really wrong with your pup." Nolan was peacefull, his head was no longer bleeding and appeared to have clotted.

"Like a hemorrhage?" They both leaned over to frantic sniff their pup and take a good look at the boy, their wolves weren't stressed, they just wanted to cuddle, lick and pamper the puppy. It didn't look like something bad would have happened, just a scare. "We don't feel anything unusual, just a great sense of ... protection?"

“Okay than, that's great! I'm going to wake him up then. I didn't think that it was a big trauma because usually the behavior of the supernatural parents denounces soon if something very bad had happened... And we must not forget that Lydia is also out there ... ”She took two butterfly bandages and put them on Nolan's wound. “I'm going to ask him some questions too, but it's normal for him to be unbalanced, unable to speak properly, maybe a little nauseated, but I recommend pain medicine, rest, some ice and plenty of liquid."

Melissa took something out of her bag and passed Nolan's nose, who whimpered and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey there honey... How are you feeling?"

She waited a little, messing with Nolan's bangs, while his parents waited quietly and apprehended an unexpected reaction from their puppy.

The boy just took a good look on his surroundings, and frowned.

"Aunt Mel?" Nolan made a slight hiss of pain. "Aunt Mel, I have an owie, in my head."

"Yes, yes, you do. But your daddies will take care of it, okay? They will give you a very good tasting medicine." She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Can you remember what you were doing?"

"I was using the bathroom and then... Then..." He looked a bit confused. "Something about water ballon fight? But Auntie, I promiss, I was just washing my hands as Papa taught me!"

"It's okay kiddo, I promise, wash your hands is the correct thing to do... But careful next time, okay? But you will be just fine now..." She laughed and turned to Theo and Liam, patted their tense arms and went back to the bathroom, probably to clean up all that blood.

"Am I in trouble?"

Both men sighed in relief and stepped forward to cover their son with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
